


Valentine's Day 2020

by shanachie



Series: Valentine's Day 2020 [1]
Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: M/M, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fics written in a Valentine's Day prompt fest 2020.
Relationships: Finn/Joe Peck
Series: Valentine's Day 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634323
Kudos: 5





	Valentine's Day 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts).



> My friend, Evil_Little_Dog, posted a Valentine's Day fic request. It looked like fun so I did it, too. And then I added a couple not requested.

“There’s a bag of clothes for you in the back,” Peck said as he started Beast and put it into gear.

“What? You don’t like this?” Finn asked, wiggling his hips.

Peck winced. “More I don’t want your bare ass on my seats.”

“I thought you liked my bare ass.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Peck could see Finn’s unrepentant grin. “Get some clothes on,” he ordered.

Finn’s grin widened. “Ooo and now you’re all alpha male.”

“Finn,” Peck warned.

“All right. All right.”

Instead of clambering over the seat like Peck expected, Finn turned around and eeled half his body over, almost sticking his ass in Peck’s face. Peck suppressed a groan as the younger man’s ass wiggled around.

“Be glad the cops are chasing Tobey or they’d be pulling us over for indecent exposure,” he commented. “Hurry up, I need to reach the mike.”

“Never stopped you before,” Finn replies, followed by a triumphant sound. He plopped back on the seat, a bundle of clothes in his hand.

Ignoring the squirmy man next to him as best he could, Peck reached for the CB, flicking it to the right channel. A glance at Finn showed he’d managed to wiggle into his shirt and was working on his pants.

Looked like they were back in the game.

As Finn settled back in his seat, now fully dressed, Peck clicked the mike on. “Benny, you in the air?” he asked. He knew Tobey was talking to the pilot, but he wanted his own answers. He dropped the mike as he slew the Beast around a corner, taking it faster than he should have.

When no answer came, Finn fished the mike off the floor, slipping it back into place. “Joe, I…” he attempted.

“Nope. Not doing this,” Peck cut him off. “Later.”

“But we _will_ have a conversation,” Finn pressed.

Peck flicked his gaze to Finn, noticing how much more like _normal_ he looked now. Gone was the buttoned-up accountant or whatever Finn had been doing and back was the mechanic he knew… and still loved. It was a sight Peck had missed, but a conversation he wasn’t prepared to have. “There’s too much else going on,” he replied. “But, yeah… later.”

Seemingly somewhat satisfied, Finn settled back in his seat. “Told ya I didn’t want to go back.”

“Finn.” Peck’s tone held a note of warning.

“Right.” A brief smile flashed across Finn’s face. “Later.”

The crackle of the mike interrupted any further conversation and they both reached for it, hands colliding just above it.

Peck pulled back, allowing Finn to answer and concentrated on driving, the “later” hanging in his ears.


End file.
